extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Darkness...
The Darkness is a name given to a terrifying and fearsome species of alien creature. The monster grows in several stages - similar to a Xenomorph - and has several powerful psychic abilities. The creatures are best compared to as emotional vampires as they feed on the negative emotions of other species - although they are also powerful psychic creatures that can utilize the negative emotions of others to their advantage. Information 'Egg Stage' All eggs are laid by the Empress of the species and deposited onto a planet with liquid water on its surface while the Empress is flying across the planet's upper atmosphere. She allows her eggs to be laid within this flight over the areas of the planet with liquid water - with the eggs landing in the water. The eggs of the Darkness are - while within the Empress' body - encased within a material that strongly appears to look like a rock (allowing them to easily blend into their surroundings before hatching). This material is extremely dense and easily allows the egg to survive the fall to a planet's surface. Once it's landed in the water, the 'rock' containing the egg comes to stop on the seabed. Thanks to the 'rock's' average appearance, the creature inside is free to develop on its own accord. It takes about two weeks for the creature to develop enough to break free from the egg, during which time the rocky encasement has greatly softened from been underwater and so easily breaks away when the larvae hatches out. 'Larvae/Parasite Stage' Once the Larvae hatches out, it latches onto a living creature (such as a fish) within the water environment and uses its already developed powers to take control of the animal's brain. Furthermore, it creates a 'psychic shield' around it and the host its attached to in order to deter predators from eating it. If a predator does get within range, they are quickly driven off as the psychic shield the creature emits causes an illusionary pain effect which disorientates and eventually kills the predator. After arriving on land, the parasite abandons its host - having nourished itself on its brain activity and vital fluids in the creature's blood, and as such leaves the host to die - before taking off into the sky. Still emitting the psychic shield to protect itself, the parasite seeks out another suitable host by using its power to scan the minds of potential adult victims for their brain activity and 'potential' (of which the parasites have their own natural measuring system). Once a suitable target has been found, the parasite waits for the victim to fall asleep before using their power to keep them unconscious. Climbing into the victim's ear, they soon enter the skull and reach the brain before latching on. The victim awakens as normal as the parasite begins to gently feed on the brains continuous activity - building its energies for the 'next step'. 'Hybrid Stage' Building its energies, the parasite continues to let its host carry on with their 'daily routine'. The parasite also begins to learn more about the host and their family and friends, etc. as well as feeding on their negative energies such as their fear, anger, hate, greed, jealousy, etc. This is in preparation for what happens later. After gaining sufficient energies and acquiring the host's memories, the parasite activates 'the change'. This results in a brutal and twisted transformation in which the parasite completely takes control of the host's mind and warps their body into a hideous hybrid of human and alien - both becoming one with the other (with the parasite's physical form dying while the creature's psychic presence is transferred to the hybrid form). Due to the variety of the host's emotions, no hybrid form is the same in comparison to another. Using the memories gained and the alien abilities it has, the hybrid form tracks down and captures the host's family and friends (using its powers to paalyze them) before gathering them in a remote location. Absorbing their mental energies, the Hybrid then begins to devour the paralyzed victims - with them been completely conscious and helpless during this time. While devouring them, the flesh of the victims is converted within the hybrid's body into a cocoon within, where the final stage begins. 'Adult Stage' Inside the hybrid's body, a cocoon forms - with the flesh eaten by the hybrid been converted into the flesh of the Darkness and reformed into an alien body inside the cocoon. Over a certain period of time, when the Darkness body has been constructed, the hybrid now transfers its life energies, experiences and the ever increasing powers it has gained into the newly grown brain of the creature inside the cocoon - with the hybrid form now left in a concious but none-active (essentially brain dead) state. The creature inside the cocoon now grows and eventually reaches full size - ripping itself free of the hybrid form before devouring all of it. The Darkness (shown top of page) now is an adult warrior. 'Royal/Empress Stage' To ensure the survival of the species, an Empress is needed. If the Warrior that has just become an adult is the only one on the planet or there is no Empress alive, then it will undergo the final stage and evolve into an Empress. To do this, the Warrior leaves the area of its 'birth' and flies t o another location. Once settled, it begins to use its psychic power on the host species it used - causing their negative emotions to flare up. This, in turn, results in psychic energy for the warrior to use and assimilate into itself. Once enough energies have been gained, the adult undergoes another transformation - growing even larger, more intelligent and more powerful. The end result is the Empress of the Darkness - a nightmare made flesh. In this form, her energies are self-sustaining - meaning she requires no food for herself. If she is the first one on the planet (Once one begins to grow, it sends out a psychic 'restriction' to prevent other Empresses from growing), then she will quickly grow hundreds of thousands of offspring at an accelerated rate inside her body as part of the 'hostile takeover'. Once the offspring have been grown, the Empress unleashes them across a wide area - infecting hundreds of hosts and quickly building an 'army'. She continues to do this at the necessary accelerated rate until the 'takeover' is complete. She will then rule over her race until her final years - when another Empress will be born to take over. The old Empress, meanwhile, will take to the skies and fly into space - finding another planet from which to drop her final offspring and start the cycle again. She herself then flies towards the nearest star to let herself be incinerated. Category:DeltaSquad5's Content Category:Alien Species Category:Alive Category:Carnivores Category:Hybrids Category:Images Category:Images of Alien Species Category:Images of Characters Category:Original Content Category:Parasites Category:Psychic Individuals Category:Species of Unknown Intellect Category:Vampiric Species Category:Marked for Deletion Category:Candidates for deletion